


The Girl in the Bookstore

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: Her time in school amounting to a whole lot of not much, and unwilling to get help from anyone in her mess of a family situation, Corrin doesn't have much going for her outside of a job waiting tables. When she takes shelter in an occult bookstore when she misses her bus home, though, she has an encounter which might just grow into something exciting.





	1. Rained Out

Corrin looked out the window of the bus and sighed. Even in the dark it was clear that the rain was coming down hard. It had been yet another long, awful day of waiting tables, and yet another day where someone just needed to be seated 10 minutes before closing. Right now, all Corrin wanted to do was get to the next stop in time to transfer, and get home.

 

Corrin was thankful that the first ride was at least uneventful. She had more than her fill of creepy or weirdly aggressive people on the bus in the past, and was certainly in no mood to deal with it tonight. Corrin thanked the bus driver as she got off, bracing herself for the rain. She never liked it at the best of times, and in the middle of the night it was that much more cold and miserable. Glancing across the road, she caught a glimpse of the next bus... already driving off.

 

“WAIT!” Corrin shouted, narrowly avoiding an oncoming car as she dashed across the street, hoping that if she made enough noise or waved frantically enough, then the bus would stop. It didn’t. Corrin groaned. That was the last bus that was going to take her home, which was still at least a 20 minute ride away. The prospect of walking that distance was hardly an appealing one.

 

“Dammit…” Shivering, Corrin fumbled in her purse, looking through her tips. She hated to dig into it with how tight money was, but it was enough to get a cab. Next step was to head to the convenience store a few blocks away so she wouldn’t freeze while she waited. Pulling her sweater extra tightly around herself, Corrin moved as quickly as she could down the block, not even waiting for the signal to change when she made it to the corner. In the meantime, Corrin thought more about how much she hated work, and how she probably would have made it if it weren’t for that stupid last table.

 

On the next block, though, a number of neon signs in a shop window caught her eye. One was a pentagram, another advertised fortune telling, books, and “oddities.” The one that stood out to her most, though, was the sign that said “open”. While she was a bit unsure over what kind of shop advertises “oddities” and is open in the middle of the night, the convenience store was still another block away and Corrin was cold enough to take any opportunity she could get.

 

Throwing open the door, Corrin was immediately met with warmth and the nearly overwhelming scent of incense. The place was cozy, to say the least. Several full bookshelves filled the shop,  along with several end tables filled with decidedly tacky figures of skulls, ravens, spiders, and wizards. On the walls were framed pictures of stern, serious looking men and women clad in dark clothing and makeup. A steep staircase on the opposite end of shop led to what Corrin assumed was more of the same, and a beaded curtain at the back must have separated the area for fortune telling.

 

Corrin couldn’t pretend like it wasn’t a bit strange for her, but there was at the same time something inviting about it. Home-ish, even.

 

“Hey, are you just going to drip in my entranceway, or come in?”

 

Corrin snapped her head over to a countertop. A woman with long black hair, dark eye makeup, and a tank top decorated with illegible writing was looking up from her book over at her. “Sorry?”

 

“Don’t be sorry. Just get out of the doorway,” she replied in a low monotone.

 

“Sor- I mean, right,” said Corrin, stepping into the shop, noticing that the woman hadn’t yet taken her eyes off her.

 

“So what do you need?”

 

“Oh! Well, not really anything,” said Corrin. “I missed the last bus, and I needed someplace to stay warm while I waited to call a cab.”

 

“So you’re someone else who isn’t going to buy anything,” said the woman.

 

Corrin sighed. “Look, if you want me to go, then-”

 

The woman shook her head. “I never said that. I just said you weren’t going to buy anything. Besides, you look like you’d be really cold in that.”

 

Corrin looked down at her dress. “I know. It’s for work.”

 

The woman nodded. “What do you do?”

 

“I’m a server.”

 

The woman wrinkled her nose. “I did that for a little while. I hated it. Way too many people to deal with.”

 

“Not much of a people person?” Corrin asked.

 

The woman let out a laugh that was more of a cackle. “You could tell that easily?”

 

“I had a hunch,” Corrin smiled. “So, can I ask your name?”

 

“Rhajat,” she replied. “Yours?”

 

“Corrin,” she said, moving closer to the counter. Her posture was still somewhat tense, as she hadn’t completely warmed up. “Isn’t Rhajat an Indian name? You don’t look-”

 

“I’m not. Also, it’s Hindi,” Rhajat cut her off. “My father’s Japanese and my mother’s American. They wanted something unique sounding, and I guess just went with that.”

 

“Well, that’s something we have in common,” said Corrin. “Well, sort of. My mother is Japanese, anyways.”

 

A slight smile crossed Rhajat’s lips. “So we do.”

 

Feeling a little bit more at easy, Corrin continued with the conversation. “So this seems like a very… unique place.”

 

Rhajat shrugged. “It’s an occult bookstore. Mine’s a bit showier than some of them,” she said, gesturing to the portraits and various decorations. “But it’s the same sort of stuff about magick, history, unexplained events, you get the idea. What makes mine special,” Rhajat grinned, “is my divination.”

 

“Divination?”

 

“The right way to say fortune telling.”

 

Corrin was skeptical, but tried not to show it. “Is that unusual for bookstores like this?”

 

Rhajat shook her head. “Mine are special because mine are real. Too many people just pretend like they know what they’re doing. I actually do.”

 

Corrin nodded her head slowly. “Uh huh.”

 

“I’ll read yours if you miss your bus again,” said Rhajat, ducking beneath the counter. “I’m not hearing anything tonight.”

 

“That’s okay,” said Corrin. She was somewhat relieved she wasn’t going to have to go along with it. “So your boss makes you work pretty late too?”

 

“No boss,” Rhajat replied, coming back up to the counter with an electric kettle and a tin. “This is my place. Want some tea?”

 

Corrin’s eyes widened. Suddenly the place seemed more impressive now that she knew a girl who couldn’t be older than she was actually  _ owned  _ it. “Uh, sure!”

 

Rhajat smiled, and brought the kettle to a back room, coming back out a short while later, holding what looked to be folded cloth. “You still seemed cold. Also, give me that sweater?”

 

Corrin immediately raised an eyebrow. “Why do you want my sweater?”

 

Rhajat looked at her as though the answer was obvious. “Why do you think? You’re cold, and it’s wet. It’s just going to make it worse. I brought you this to wear while it dries,” she said, unfolding the cloth to reveal a black shawl printed with ram skulls. “It’s warmer than it’s looks.”

 

“Oh… thank you,” said Corrin, handing over her sweater before draping the shawl over her shoulders. It smelled heavily of incense and perfume, and the ends were somewhat singed, but it really was quite warm.

 

Rhajat leaned over the counter, looking up at Corrin. “Why a server? Do you like it?”

 

Corrin was taken aback by how abrupt the question was. “You’re pretty direct, you know that?”

 

Rhajat blinked. “I’ve heard that before. You did ask about me, though.”

 

“That’s fair,” said Corrin. “Well, no, I don’t really like it. I could never figure out what I wanted to focus on in school, though, and I didn’t want to just have to ask my family for a job.”

 

“What’s your family do?” Rhajat asked.

 

“You’d have to be more specific. My family is...” Corrin paused for a moment to think of the right word to describe them. “Kind of complicated.”

 

Rhajat nodded, and moved from behind the counter, bringing her chair with her. Corrin noticed that her leather pants fit her quite well. “I understand. So’s mine. Here, I can stand for a while.”

 

“Thanks,” said Corrin, sitting down on the chair. “I guess that’s another thing that we have in common.”

 

Rhajat nodded. “So, school?”

 

Corrin nodded. “Yeah. I went to university out of state with my cousin, Azura. It was a great experience, but I never ended up with much out of it. I didn’t even know you could get a degree in general studies, but somehow I ended up with one!” Corrin smiled. “It’s too bad most employers don’t think it’s quite as neat as I do.”

 

“For what it’s worth, I think it is.”

 

“You do?”

 

“I do. I also dropped out, though,” said Rhajat. Corrin suddenly didn’t know whether or not she should feel complimented.

 

The sound of boiling water came from the kettle when Rhajat switched it off. She pulled out two mugs and two infusers, before pouring the water into the mugs.

 

“Let me guess. Black tea?” Corrin asked playfully.

 

“Hm. Really?” Rhajat smirked, adding the infusers to the cups before sliding one to Corrin. “Green tea, actually. Should be ready in a couple of minutes.”

 

“I stand corrected,” said Corrin. “So I imagine you get some pretty interesting customers here.”

 

“Sometimes,” said Rhajat, her eyes flitting downward for a moment. “There’s a lot of kids who just hear about magick, a lot of people going on about love and light, and the occasional  _ hilarious _ person who asks about some movie prop like I’ve never seen a movie before,” Rhajat rolled her eyes. “Fools.”

 

“Glad to see customers are jerks no matter where you are,” Corrin sighed. “The whole reason I missed my bus in the first place was some people deciding they wanted to eat ten minutes before we closed.”

 

Rhajat paused for a moment, took a sip of tea, and grinned wickedly. “You know, I might have something that can help with that. Just a little something to add to their meal.”

 

Corrin froze. “Are you suggesting what I think you are?”

 

Rhajat rolled her eyes. “Not anything that will kill them. Something that might inflict them with something amusing, or make their next trip to the bathroom more unpleasant, maybe.”

 

Corrin chuckled, and had a sip of her tea. She savored the delicate flavor and the warmth of the liquid, letting the stresses of the evening slip away. “I might take you up on that offer, then.”

 

Rhajat cackled, and took another drink. “I like your hair, by the way.”

 

“Oh, thank you!” Corrin ran a few strands of her silver hair in her fingers. “It’s naturally blonde, so it was pretty easy to go to silver.”

 

“It suits you,” said Rhajat, smiling. “Women with unique hair are striking, don’t you think?”

 

“I…” Corrin hesitated a moment.  _ Is she… Well, she at least seems okay with it. _ “I do.”

 

Suddenly stopping in the middle of a long drink of tea, a realization flashed in Rhajat’s eyes.“Have you called your taxi yet?”

 

“Oh! I actually haven’t…” Corrin replied, somewhat embarrassed. “Sorry I took up so much of your time.”

 

“I don’t mind. I just thought you needed to go.”

 

“And I do. Thanks a lot for letting me stay here for a bit!”

 

Rhajat nodded. “I’ll get your sweater. It might still be a bit damp but-”

 

“How about I get it next time?” said Corrin.

 

For the first time that night, Rhajat looked surprised. Flushed, even. “Next time?”

 

“It’s not a bad place to wait for a taxi,” said Corrin. “Besides, I should be spending time with more people than just my cousin.”

 

Rhajat, still looking shocked, just nodded. “Well, you can keep the shawl until then.”

 

“Thank you! It’s a pretty different style than what I’m used to, but it’s very nice.”

 

“Good,” said Rhajat, pulling out her phone. “Let’s exchange numbers. You can let me know when you’re coming and I’ll have tea ready.”

 

“Sure!” said Corrin, swapping phones and entering her number in Rhajat’s. By the time she finally got around to calling, there was no delay to have one dispatched. Taking the last few minutes to finish her tea, she managed to see the cab pulling up in the window.

 

“That’s me, then.”

 

Rhajat smiled. “Thank you for making my work a bit more interesting. Have a good night.”

 

“You too!” Corrin called out as she left the store. Climbing into the back, she gave the driver the address to her apartment. It was a bit strange; while Rhajat had certainly been quite abrupt, there was something kind and genuine about her as well. Corrin ran her thumb along the fabric of the shawl, still breathing in the smell of incense and perfume.

 

_ Good taste, as well. _


	2. Playing the Heroine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an especially bad night, Corrin takes Rhajat up on her offer to stop by for tea. There, an unexpected incident forces Corrin into action, much to Rhajat's delight.

Rhajat: corrin   
  
Rhajat: do you think it’s ethical to hex someone who tips like shit   
  
Rhajat: this woman made me spend the past hour trying to to talk to her dog   
  
Rhajat: her dog corrin   
  
Rhajat: said i was lucky i got anything because dogs dont talk so it wouldnt talk to her   
  
Corrin: Maybe something small. Could you teach me how to do it too? A table of eight just left two dollars.   
  
Rhajat: sure >:)   
  
Corrin put her phone away in her sweater. She wasn’t sure what she expected when she traded numbers with Rhajat, but she thought she seemed on the reserved side. Instead, she found herself getting texted at least once a day, often more. She wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about it; on one hand it seemed a little bit intense given that it had only been a week. On the other hand, Rhajat was interesting, and it was nice having someone to complain about work to and talk about netflix with.   
  
“Corrin! Since when do I pay you to just stand around?”   
  
Corrin sighed.  _ Hans _ . “Sorry, I finished checking on my tables, so I was just taking a minute.”   
  
“Well, stop taking a minute. I need you to bring an order to table 40.”   
  
Corrin glanced over at the table, and suppressed the urge to groan at the sight of wavy black hair. “Could you please ask one of the guys to do it? Iago’s a real creep to me, but he leaves them alone.”   
  
Hans just glared. “That  _ creep _ is one of our regulars, and the way business has been lately, we can’t afford to lose more of them. Now get to the kitchen, get his order, and you better give it to him with a smile!”   
  
“Yes sir,” said Corrin, knowing there was never anything good that came from getting into an argument with Hans. Reluctantly, she headed back to the kitchen, and grabbed a plate of nachos. Taking a deep breath, she started on her way.  _ Just smile, hand him the food, and leave. Don’t stay, don’t react, just get it done. _ __   
  
By the time she had reached Iago’s table, she was already starting to feel her skin crawl just by the way he was looking at her, but managed to force a smile on her face.   
  
“Lucky princess, getting to come see me tonight,” Iago smirked. “Tell me, when are you finished?”   
  
“Oh, you know,” said, Corrin, setting the plate down on the table. “Here for the rest of the night.”   
  
“I’ll come later next time, then,” he grinned. Corrin thought that she was going to be sick. Then, he grabbed on to her wrist. “I hope you’re not trying to scurry away like a little cockroach. I don’t take kindly to liars.”   
  
Corrin glanced at a nearby table, the couple sitting their turning their heads away. Finally, she yanked her hand away from Iago. She could still feel his clammy grip. “I think that’s enough for tonight.”   
  
“I agree,” Iago replied, glaring right at Corrin. “One day I’ll have you right where I want you.”   
  
Corrin said nothing, and just walked off. Iago had always been absolutely repulsive to her, but tonight he had been especially awful. Perhaps knowing he still hadn’t been kicked out yet made him feel like he could get away with anything. He wasn’t wrong, either. Corrin needed the job, and it’s not like mentioning anything to Hans would get him to do anything about his precious regular.   
  
Moving back to where she left her sweater, Corrin dug her phone out and started typing.   
  
Corrin: Hey Rhajat, is that offer for tea still good?   
  
Rhajat: no   
  
Rhajat: i offered just to see your reaction when i said no   
  
Rhajat: yes it’s still good   
  
Corrin: Good. After tonight I could really use it. Be there around 12:30?   
  
Rhajat: excellent >:)   
  
Rhajat: i’ve been wanting to see you again   
  
Corrin was a bit taken aback. Rhajat really did have a tendency to be quite “forward” with what she was thinking. She was used to it from her older sister, Camilla, but not from many others. It was part of what made Rhajat seem both a little bit off and that much more interesting.   
  
If she was being fully honest with herself, she’d been looking forward to seeing Rhajat again, too.   
  
\---   
  
Grateful to be dry on her visit this time, Corrin entered the bookstore. To her surprise, the tea was already prepared, and a chair had been set up right next to the counter for her. Rhajat was perched on the counter, looking quite well put together for a bookstore in the middle of the night in a black dress and stockings. “Hello there. The tea’s still hot, by the way.”   
  
“Oh wow, Rhajat, thanks!” Corrin smiled, sitting down on the chair and warming her hands on the cup of tea. “Sounds like we both could use this tonight. What ended up happening with the dog lady?”   
  
“I decided she wasn’t worth it,” said Rhajat, taking a sip from her cup. Dark red lipstick stained the rim. “I only save my hexes for people who really deserve it.”   
  
“Of course,” said Corrin. She was baffled that anyone could buy in to any of this, but didn’t want to seem impolite. Especially with how much work Rhajat had clearly put in to her business. “Who qualifies as someone who’s worth it?”   
  
Rhajat paused for a moment. “They’d have to be really terrible. That’s assuming I don’t just rip their heart out myself.”   
  
Corrin froze. “Okay then…”   
  
Rhajat sighed. “Went too far, didn’t I?”   
  
“A little bit.”   
  
“I’ve been told I do that,” Rhajat frowned. “Sorry. Just when I think about certain people,I get angry. I might explain later.”   
  
Corrin nodded, and took a sip. “That’s fair. I probably shouldn’t be so judgmental. I know there’s people out there who just make me want to start breathing fire.”   
  
Rhajat inched closer. “Want to talk about it?”   
  
“My manager for one. He gets angry if he sees anyone pausing for even a second. I think the only reason he tried to get the job in the first place is that he likes having some kind of authority and making people miserable.”   
  
“Loathsome,” said Rhajat. “Why do you even bother with someone like that?”   
  
“Believe me, I certainly don’t want to. Work is work, though. I need to just go along with it.”

Rhajat locked eyes with her. “Do you really?”

 

“Well, yes?” Corrin looked back with a confused expression. “It’s not like I can afford to say no to the job.”

 

“Maybe not right now, but you could do more,” said Rhajat. “I don’t have to read your fortune to know that you’re capable, especially if even I can manage to make it on my own.”

 

Corrin smiled softly. “That’s nice of you to say. I wish it was that easy, though.”

 

“From what I can read from you, it’d be easier than you think.” Rhajat replied.

 

Corrin just nodded, her eyes drifting to a run on the thigh of Rhajat’s stocking. She wasn’t sure exactly how Rhajat could be so confident about this. They had only known each other for a little while, and she had no real reason to believe this of her. All she had was some sort of intuition and what she could “read” from Corrin, whatever the hell that meant. She took a sip from her tea.  _ Even if she means to be nice, she just seems naive. _

 

“Hey, Corrin,”

 

Corrin blinked, and realized her eyes were still focused on Rhajat’s thigh. Hoping desperately that her blush wasn’t too obvious, she snapped her eyes back to Rhajat. “Yes?”

 

“I get the feeling it’s more than just the manager.”

 

“Well, you know how customers are,” said Corrin. “We have this one real disgusting regular, though. He makes all kind of inappropriate comments, talks about coming to see me after work, and today he actually grabbed me.”

 

“I already want to kill him,” said Rhajat.

 

“I don’t even think he likes me! I think he just enjoys thinking he’s more powerful than someone else. Of course, my boss doesn’t do anything about it!” Corrin continued, becoming more animated. “He’s a regular, so we can’t scare him off, no matter how awful he is!”

 

“Like I said. Loathsome.”   
  
“He’s just so absolutely disgusting!” Corrin exclaimed, standing up from her seat. “And it’s not even that I don’t like men!”   
  
Rhajat froze, and stared at Corrin. “You don’t like men?”   
  
Corrin felt her mouth go dry as she realized what she had just admitted to. A pit began to form in her stomach. “Um… men like him. I meant men like him! That’s right.”   
  
Rhajat tilted her head, not taking her eyes off of Corrin. “Is that really what you meant?”   
  
Corrin swallowed. “It was. I’m not always the best with my words.”

 

Rhajat didn’t look like she fully believed her, but after a moment smiled slightly. “I suppose that’s another thing we have in common If you won’t hold it against me, I won’t hold it against you.”

 

“Deal!” Corrin was glad she seemed to be getting along with someone who might just make a good new friend, and also glad that she seemed to be willing to respect her boundaries around this. Maybe some day, though, she could let her guard down.   
  
Then a different feeling came. “Um, sorry, Rhajat? Is there a bathroom I could use?”   
  
Rhajat blinked. “Oh. Just through the door beside the beaded curtain.”   
  
“Thanks!”   
  
\---   
  
It was a few minutes later when Corrin was washing her hands, and checking herself in the mirror. She frowned at the sight of the dark circles under her eyes. The closing shift was not being kind to her. Smoothing out her dress, Corrin could make out a muffled voice behind the door.   
  
“...no one needs to get hurt…”   
  
Corrin swallowed. It was a man’s voice, and it didn’t sound like he was asking about palm reading.   
  
“Are you serious?!”   
  
That was Rhajat’s voice now, practically a shout.   
  
“...not… ask again.”   
  
Taking a deep breath, Corrin opened the door a crack, careful not to make even the slightest sound. She had to stop herself from gasping at the sight of a man in a ski mask, holding a gun right at Rhajat. Rhajat looked more like she wanted to fight him than truly afraid of him, but was cooperating, opening up the cash register.

 

For a moment Corrin considered just staying put, and keeping out of it. This wasn’t her conflict, and wasn’t her place to resolve.

 

She immediately felt disgusted with herself, though. When Iago had grabbed onto her earlier, Corrin wanted nothing more than for someone to take her side, and not just let things go. If she were in this situation right now, she’d certainly want someone else to do the same. On top of all of that, even if she had only known Rhajat a short while, she certainly didn’t want to see her hurt or to see what she had worked for ruined.

 

_ So I’m doing something… but what? _ Corrin knew she had to think fast. If she had even a few seconds more to think about it, she might have called the police. In the heat of the moment though, the only thing she could remember was what Hinoka had taught her about fighting,

 

One more deep breath, as Corrin slowly, quietly opened the door. Rhajat had already handed the robber a stack of cash. Slipping out of her work shoes, Corrin lunged at the robber.

 

_ One bound. _ He was still completely oblivious to Corrin’s presence.

 

_ Two bounds.  _ Rhajat’s eyes had darted to her, and she had frozen.

 

_ Three bounds. _ The robber seemed to stiffen, as if he knew that something was going on.

 

_ CRACK! _

 

Corrin hit the robber right in the back of the neck with her elbow. Hard. Sputtering, the man dropped his weapon, and crumpled to the ground clutching at the back of his neck. Remembering Hinoka’s instructions about fighting, she immediately followed up with strong blows to the back of his head, stopping after three when he seemed sufficiently disoriented, and the pain in her hand was starting to become unbearable. Breathing heavily, Corrin went to pick up his gun.

 

“I WANT YOUR SKULL FOR A TROPHY!” Looking up as Rhajat screamed, Corrin saw her kick the robber in his stomach. Then again. And again. Then a fourth time in the crotch. Then a final time in the head, knocking him unconscious. Rhajat grinned as she looked down on him, her face red with extertion. The sight was disturbing, but at the same time Corrin couldn’t really blame her after she had just had her life threatened.

 

Almost as soon as Rhajat looked down at her, though, Rhajat’s expression changed from one of sadistic satisfaction to one of deep concern. “Corrin, are you hurt? Your hand…”

 

Corrin glanced down at her hand and winced. The skin was red, probably bruised, and her knuckles were bleeding. She tried to flex her fingers, but groaned in pain. “Yeah, it’s kind of in rough shape.”    
  
Rhajat hurried behind the counter to grab a first aid kit, and held on to Corrin’s injured hand. “That was… wow.”

 

“Thanks,” Corrin grimaced. “Having the Pegasus for a sister, you pick up a few things.”

 

Rhajat began dabbing at Corrin’s knuckles with antibacterial ointment. “Should I have heard the name?”

 

“Right, you’re probably not much for sports,” said Corrin. “My sister Hinoka is pretty good when it comes to MMA. She goes by the Pegasus there.”

 

“Interesting,” said Rhajat, moving her face closer to get a better look at the damage. Corrin felt like the room was getting a little bit warmer. She then locked eyes with Corrin. “Whoever taught you, I don’t even have words. You saved me.”

 

“Well, I did, I mean, I was just doing the right thing,” Corrin stammered. “I couldn’t just stand by.”

 

Rhajat just smiled as she slowly wrapped up Corrin’s hand in a bandage. Corrin thought about how dark red was just the right shade for her lips. “This should work until you see a doctor. As for what you did tonight, I promise I’m going to repay you.”

 

Corrin smiled politely. “Really, you don’t need to-”

 

“I do,” said Rhajat. “I’ll need to see you tomorrow, to see how you’re doing. Got it?”

 

“O… Okay.”

 

_ Just what have I gotten myself into? _


	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Corrin's heroics, she and Rhajat spend a lot more time together. Corrin wonders what it all means, until the end of a midnight movie.

“I’ll get this,” Rhajat insisted, stepping past Corrin to open the door.

 

“Thank you!” said Corrin, walking into the restaurant. “Really though, it’s okay.”

 

“You said the doctor told you to rest it for a few days,” Rhajat responded in a matter of fact tone.

 

“Yes, but I think I can still open doors.” Corrin turned to the hostess. “Two, please.”

 

“Well I’m here to do it for you,” said Rhajat as the two of them were led to their booth. “You saved me, so I can keep an eye on you.”

 

“Right, right,” said Corrin. True to her word, Rhajat had been been insistent that she see how Corrin was doing after she went to the doctor’s. Thankfully today was a day off, since it had been hours before she could actually get in to get her hand examined and get a splint. It meant by the time they met up, it was just around dinner time.

 

The waitress dropped off some menus, and left them to think about their drink orders. Corrin couldn’t help but notice that Rhajat had a tendency to scrunch up her nose a bit whenever she was reading something carefully. She noticed it a bit at the bookstore, but for some reason was more aware of it now.  _ It’s actually kind of cute… _

 

“All right ladies! Have you decided on your drinks?”

 

“Glass of the house red,” said Rhajat, barely making eye contact.

 

“Oh! Um, water?” Corrin asked, realizing she had completely forgotten to look over the menu.

 

“Sure thing!” Replied the waitress, heading off.

 

“So,” said Rhajat, eyes fixed on Corrin. “Does it still hurt?”

 

“Not really,” replied Corrin. “If I flex it, it does, but I’ve been avoiding that today. Probably won’t be so lucky at work, though.”

 

“Just say the word, Corrin,” Rhajat scowled, “and I’ll make them regret ever giving you any trouble.”

 

“That’s kind of sweet. In your own way,” Corrin smiled. “I think I’d like to get a few more paycheques before I go asking you to fatally curse my boss.”

 

“Suit yourself,” Rhajat replied. “Just know that I want to look out for you.”

 

“I know,” said Corrin. “That said though, I have to be honest.” Rhajat looked like she was bracing herself for something. “We’ve only known each other for a little bit of time. Why exactly are you so set on trying to do so much for me?”

 

Rhajat sighed. “Like I said. You saved-.”

 

“I know, but even before that, you seemed to want to do a whole lot for someone who came into your store in the middle of the night and didn’t even buy anything. Don’t take this the wrong way, but you don’t seem like the kind of person to just make a pot of tea for anyone.”

 

“I’m not,” said Rhajat.

 

“Here you are ladies!” The waitress cut in, handing the two of them their drinks. “Are we ready to order, or do you guys need a few more minutes with the menu?”

 

“Few more minutes,” Rhajat replied.

 

“Okay, I’ll be back in a bit!”

 

Corrin turned her attention to Rhajat. “I guess what I’m asking is, why me?”

 

Rhajat paused for a moment, her eyes almost seeming to disappear under her bangs. For a moment, Corrin was worried she had upset her. “Because I find you interesting.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Fiirst was the sight of a woman like you coming into my store soaking wet,” said Rhajat. “You don’t seem like the type of person to frequent occult bookstores, or even the type to really believe in what I do.”

 

“Well,” Corrin began, “I wouldn’t say th-”

 

“I may not be good at interacting with people, but I’m good at observing them,” Rhajat interjected, her gaze unflinching. “I know how to spot a skeptic.”

 

“O-oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

 

“Why are you sorry?” Rhajat cut in again. “You never insulted or made light of what I did. Most people reject what they don’t understand, but not you,” she smirked. “You listened to me and accepted me. I thought that was very interesting, so that’s one of the reasons.”

 

“One of the reasons?”

 

“Curiosity, too,” Rhajat continued, Corrin’s eyes glancing at long, elegant fingers running along the stem of her wine glass.. “I had an intuition you were a very capable woman. I see I wasn’t wrong, like last night proved.”

 

Corrin took a drink of her water, not quite sure how to react. Rhajat seemed to rely on a lot in intuition, and had some pretty high expectations of Corrin. It seemed so naive, yet at the same time, she had read Corrin’s skepticism and her attitude towards fortune telling and the like  perfectly.

 

“I also don’t have many people in my life,” said Rhajat, interrupting Corrin’s thoughts. “Most people don’t really like me, and the feeling is mutual. It seemed different with you, though.” Rhajat’s smirk turned softer somehow. More earnest. She took a sip of her wine, the liquid matching the shade of her lips. “I hoped that was true. And you  _ are _ here.”

 

“Yeah, I am,” Corrin smiled. “I’m not complaining, by the way. For one, you’re interesting too.  Being able to own your own business like you do and to have the kind of passion you do is something really admirable. You’re also just a really nice, be-, um, kind person!”

 

Rhajat looked stunned. “No one’s ever described me like that before.”

 

“Well, that’s their problem,” said Corrin, taking another drink of her water.

 

“Thank you…” Rhajat replied softly.

 

The conversation lulled as the waitress came by to take their orders, Rhajat ordering a blue rare steak, and Corrin getting a chicken burger. Though Corrin remembered to read the menu, as Rhajat was giving her order, Corrin found herself very aware of just how well Rhajat’s bangs framed her face. Not that her face needed any help to look good.

 

Corrin sighed dreamily.  _ Gods, who am I kidding? She’s pretty. _

 

“Something wrong?”

 

Corrin gave Rhajat a confused look. “What do you mean?”

 

“You just sighed.”

 

If Corrin had been taking a drink, it would be all over the table by now. “Oh! N-nope! Everything’s fine!” She grinned sheepishly, painfully aware of how red her face was turning. The devilish look Rhajat was giving her certainly wasn’t helping things either.  _ Subject change, Corrin!  _ “So, hey! If you don’t mind my asking, what’s the story behind how you ended up owning the store?”

 

“I bought it,” Rhajat deadpanned.

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

Rhajat took a sip of her wine. “You mean you want to know how a dropout was able to afford her own business. My parents had some money put aside for me to go to school. I never decided what I wanted to do, but it was there anyways.”

 

“They just let you take it after you dropped out?” Corrin asked, incredulous.

 

“My mom did. Probably wouldn’t have if it weren’t for the circumstances, though.”

 

Corrin finished off her glass of water. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean the reason I dropped out is so that I wouldn’t get expelled.”

 

Corrin was surprised. Rhajat seemed unusual, but not the kind of unusual that gets herself expelled. “What happened?”

 

“In chemistry, someone decided to play a prank. It was the last day of class, the teacher had some food and drinks for everyone. Someone decided to spike the drinks with something they found in the lab, and everyone got sick. A few of us didn’t have any, including the bastard that did it,” said Rhajat, her voice getting harsher as she went on, “but everyone assumed that it had to have been me.”

 

“But why?” Asked Corrin.

 

Rhajat chuckled humorlessly. “Because people are judgmental. I was no better with people then than I am today, so they immediately assumed ‘that one witchy girl’ had to have been behind everything. I insisted I knew who it was, but they didn’t listen. They wanted to expel me, and my mother fought for me to stay, saying they had no proof.” Rhajat looked down at the table. “I decided then I didn’t want to deal with anyone I didn’t choose to, so the next day I dropped out.”

 

Corrin reached her hand across the table, stopping just short of Rhajat’s.  _ No wonder she says she doesn’t care for most people. _ “That’s terrible. Rhajat. You never deserved to be treated like that.”

 

Rhajat glanced at Corrin’s hand, looking like she genuinely appreciated the gesture, even if she didn’t move to accept it. “Thanks. I swore if I ever met the guy who actually did it, I’d make him regret it,” Rhajat scowled. “We haven’t crossed paths ever since.”

 

“Well if you do, I’ll hold him down for you,” Corrin smiled.

 

Rhajat just cackled in response. “I appreciate it.”

 

The waitress came by with their food, setting it down on the table. The waitress had barely asked if there was anything else she could get for them before Rhajat had started tucking in to her meal, cutting off pieces of barely cooked steak.

 

“Geeze Rhajat,” Corrin chuckled. “I’m surprised you ordered it cooked at all.”

 

“Didn’t feel quite like steak tartare,” Rhajat said between bites. “It’s better this way, anyways. You really get to taste the meat.”

 

“I’ll take your word for it,” said Corrin, taking a bit of her chicken sandwich. It was good. Nothing spectacular, but good enough for today. “Somehow I don’t think you can get away with doing that with chicken.”

 

“True,” said Rhajat, taking a quick sip of wine before returning to her meal. “So you know the grand?”

 

“The old theatre in the hipster part of town? Yeah, it’s actually just a few blocks from my work.”

 

“Well, they sometimes do screenings of old movies there, and my favorite movie is showing there,” said Rhajat. “The Exorcist. It’s showing midnight all week, but next Wednesday will probably be the least busy.” She paused for a moment. “Do you want to go with me?”

 

Corrin practically dropped her chicken burger, completely unsure of what to make of it.  _ Is she just being friendly, or…  _ “Um, sure! I mean, I don’t always do so well with scary movies, but I’d be willing to see it with you.”

 

Rhajat grinned, and took another bite. “Wonderful.”

 

\---

 

As next Wednesday came, and Corrin was getting dressed, she still found herself unsure of what to think. While Rhajat’s intensity was overwhelming sometimes, at the same time she found something endearing about how dedicated she could be. Corrin was also far past denying just how pretty she found Rhajat, too. At the same time, that just made Corrin feel ridiculous. She knew there wasn’t  _ that _ much reason to read so far into her overtures. Sure, she invited Corrin to go see a movie, but that was something straight women did with their friends all the time. She didn’t even know if Rhajat even  _ liked _ women, for the Gods’ sake. 

 

_ Can’t hurt to be prepared, though. _ Throwing on her nicest jeans, a blazer over her tank top, she finished the outfit by wrapping Rhajat’s shawl around her neck like a scarf. She checked her hair quickly in the mirror, grabbed her purse, and headed out for the bus station. It was a bit early, but she wanted to make sure that she wasn’t going to miss Rhajat on account of a late bus.

 

Fortunately, Corrin arrived with time to spare. The theatre was quiet; it was one of those small ones that showed a lot of weird and old movies, so there was never much of a crowd unless there was some kind of event going on. It suited Corrin just fine; less of a line for snacks.

 

“There you are.”

 

The sudden voice gave Corrin a bit of a start, as she had no idea where she could have come from. She swiftly turned around. “Oh, Rhajat! I didn’t see… you… there...” Corrin felt her throat suddenly very dry after getting a glimpse of the length of Rhajat’s skirt and how she looked in a corset.

 

Rhajat just grinned. “It’s a skill. You look lovely.” Rhajat paused. “I mean, I like your jacket. And my shawl.”

 

“Oh, thanks!” Corrin smiled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, painfully aware of how red her face must be. “You, um, look nice too.”

 

“Good,” said Rhajat, her smile getting a bit wider. “Here’s your ticket, by the way,” she continued, handing it over to Corrin.

 

“Great! How much do I owe y-”

 

“Nothing.” Rhajat’s voice was firm. Corrin felt her heart beat just a little bit faster.  _ She’s paying? Does this mean- _ “Consider this part of me repaying you for what you did to that robber.”

 

“Okay,” said Corrin, surprised that she felt so disappointed that was all there was to it. “I’m getting snacks, though!”

 

“No need,” said Rhajat, beckoning her over to the entrance to the screen. “Just follow me.”

 

Somewhat suspicious, Corrin decided to go along. After following for a moment though, Rhajat grabbed her hand. Corrin almost froze in place, but decided she’d look way more foolish if she didn’t go along.  Rhajat immediately cut to the right upon entering the auditorium, to two seats in the far back corner. A quick scan of the room revealed just two other people sitting by themselves in the other seats.

 

When Rhajat had taken off her leather jacket and sat down, she pulled a bag out of her purse. “Dark chocolate brownies. Have some.”

 

“Are you serious?” Corrin whispered as she sat down, and grabbed one. As soon as she had a taste, her jaw hung open for a minute. They were so moist, so rich…  “Rhajat, these are fantastic.”

 

“I know,” said Rhajat, seeming quite satisfied with herself. “I’m very glad you like them, though. I wanted to do something nice for you.”

 

Corrin laughed. “Rhajat, you made me tea when I was a complete stranger, you listen to me complain about work, you took me out for the day when I hurt my hand, you took me to the movies, and now you’ve made probably the best brownies I’ve ever had. You’ve done a lot more than  _ something _ nice!”

 

Rhajat suddenly looked concerned. “Is… is it too much?”

 

“What? No!” Corrin reassured her. “I wish more people were as nice as you. If you ever meet my big sister Camilla, though, maybe don’t tell her I said your brownies are the best.”

 

“You have two big sisters?” Rhajat asked.

 

“Yup! Two little ones, too.”

 

“And brothers?”

 

“Four of those as well. I’ve got, well, kind of a big family. It’s… complicated.”

 

“So it seems,” said Rhajat. “I’d like to know more about it sometime.”

 

Corrin nodded. “I think we can do that.”

 

Finally, the lights started to dim. Corrin felt herself tense up a bit. The Exorcist was one of those classic movies she had never gotten around to seeing, but she knew it had kind of a reputation. She hoping at the very least she wouldn’t look like a complete coward in front of Rhajat.

 

\---

 

“GODS!” Corrin nearly jumped out of her seat at the first flash of Pazuzu on the screen. Something about how  _ quiet _ it was just made it even worse for her. If the entire movie was going to be like this, she wasn’t completely sure she was going to last.

 

She then heard soft chuckling beside her. “Are you all right, Corrin?”

 

“I’m fine,” she whispered, brushing off her blazer before sitting back in her seat. “Just startled.”

 

“It’s okay,” Rhajat whispered back, leaning in close enough Corrin could feel her breath on her cheek. “The Dark Gods would never choose such an obvious vessel in our world.”

 

Gulping, Corrin returned her attention to the movie. Unfortunately for her, things did not improve from there. Everything from Regan’s spider walk down the stairs, to the incredibly vulgar scene involving a cross, to the projectile vomiting made Corrin scream. All the while, Rhajat remained calm, seeming to be completely fascinated by everything that was happening on screen. By the time the actual exorcism was being performed, Corrin had turned her head away, and found herself clinging to Rhajat’s arm. Rhajat hardly seemed to mind at all, however, even shuffling a bit closer.

 

By the time the movie was finished, Corrin felt… exhilarated? The movie had been terrifying, no doubt, and she was certain she was going to be seeing some of those scenes in her nightmares for the next few days. It really was very well made, though, and the adrenaline really was kicking in.

 

The only illumination came from the streetlights as Rhajat and Corrin left the theatre. It had certainly cooled down, but it was still pleasant enough to be outside. The perfect sort of night.

 

“You know, Rhajat, I’m really glad I came! I mean, the movie was really really scary, and that scene where Regan made her mom, well…” Corrin shuddered. “The point is, it was actually kind of fun being scared knowing that someone was there with me. I couldn’t do it alone, for sure. I hope you didn’t mind me holding on to your arm, by the way. It just, well, kind of happened. I don’t think I’d mind going to another one if you invited me, though!”

 

Corrin couldn’t help but notice Rhajat had been very quiet during the whole time she was going on about the movie. For someone who said The Exorcist was her favorite, she was certain she’d be wanting to talk about it more. Concerned, she turned around to face Rhajat. “Is everything okay?” Rhajat stopped walking, and her breath was starting to get heavier. Still, she said nothing. “Rhajat?”

 

“Corrin, I’m really bad at this,” Rhajat said, the anxiety plain as day in her voice. “I don’t want to do this wrong.”

 

“Bad at what, Rhajat?” Corrin asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

 

“I want to be your friend, but I don’t want to wreck it,” said Rhajat, still seemingly frozen in place. “Rather, I thought I did.”

 

_ That hurts.  _ The look of concern on Corrin’s face grew deeper. “You don’t want to be friends anymore? Was it something I said, or what is it?”

 

Rhajat shook her head.. “When you came for tea that night, and you said that thing. About not liking men.” Corrin’s eyes widened. “You acted like it was a mistake, but I was still hopeful. Then you saved me, and then-”

 

“Wait,” Corrin interrupted. “Why exactly were you hopeful? Are you saying... you  _ liked _ me this whole time?!” Corrin was completely in shock. She was certainly attracted to Rhajat, and had thought some of the things she did seemed a bit forward, but Corrin just chalked that up to wanting to make a friend. Knowing that Rhajat liked women, and her specifically? She wasn’t expecting that.

 

“Like I said, I’m bad at this,” said Rhajat. “But yes.”

 

Corrin cleared her throat. She could feel her heart racing in her chest. “Well, for one, that, um, thing I said? Back at tea? It kind of wasn’t really a mistake.”

 

Rhajat blinked. “You mean…”

 

Corrin nodded. “Yeah. I’m... gay.” Even knowing that Rhajat was hoping for exactly that, it was still nerve wracking to actually say it. The conversation fell silent for a moment while she thought about what to say. “The other thing. though, is that, well, there’s actually already a girl I’ve been thinking about.”

 

Rhajat looked down at the ground. “Oh.”

 

Corrin moved closer, hoping she sounded as smooth as she did in her head. “She’s a business owner. She’s got dark hair, kind of a goth, and she’s also really nice.”

 

Rhajat slowly raised her head up, as if coming to the realization of what Corrin meant.

 

“Pretty, too,” said Corrin, fixing Rhajat with a soft gaze as she rested her injured hand on her other shoulder. “Gods, is she pretty.”

 

Almost immediately, Rhajat stood up on her toes, and pressed her lips against Corrin’s, soft yet insistent. Corrin let out a quiet moan at the contact, pulling Rhajat closer and parting her lips just slightly, enough for their tongues to brush against one another. It was both awkward, yet somehow electric, the way first kisses often were. It felt like fireworks were going off in Corrin’s stomach, the sparks landing through her body and making her tingle at every single point of contact with Rhajat. Her lavender scent was absolutely intoxicating at this distance, Corrin breathing it in deeply. The spreading warmth in her core growing with every second she spent in the kiss, Corrin tugged on Rhajat’s shoulders, trying to pull her in even closer and experience more of those incredible sensations.

 

When the kiss finally ended, Rhajat still clung on, arms wrapped around Corrin’s waist and her head resting against her chest. Grinning like a complete fool, Corrin ran her fingers through Rhajat’s thick, black hair. For not knowing that this was supposed to be a first date, it ended pretty well.

 

“I don’t want to let go,” Rhajat murmured. “Not yet.”

 

“That’s okay,” Corrin said. “You don’t have to. Just… tell me. Are we going to do this again sometime soon?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Perfect,” said Corrin, planting a kiss on the top of her head. 


	4. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin and Rhajat's relationship is going swimmingly, even if Corrin's a bit nervous to break the news to her family. An encounter at the restaurant has the potential to put all that in jeopardy, though.

One month.

 

One amazing month Corrin wasn’t entirely sure was real.

 

Ever since the date at the movie theatre, Corrin had become a night owl with the express purpose of visiting Rhajat at her bookstore after work every night. Midnight tea times had become a regular occurrence, the two of them cuddling up to each other as they shared a pot.  On the rare days she had off, they’d go out for dinner and horror movies. Corrin was starting to even be a little bit less frightened of them; a very little bit, but it still counted. Even then, she still took the excuse to cling to Rhajat. Throughout all that, they exchanged kisses, cuddles, and flirty texts.

 

Today was Sunday, and after treating her to a rather delicious lunch at a small Italian place, Rhajat had “offered” to walk Corrin to her Sunday tea with family. Taking her time moving down the street, as though she wanted to milk every minute that she could, Rhajat locked fingers with Corrin, and held her hand up to her lips, kissing the back of it. Sighing happily, she maintained her grip as she let the hand fall to her side.

 

Corrin quickly scanned the sidewalk ahead of them. Rhajat made sure when they were out together, that there was no hiding anything. It made Corrin nervous at first, and if she was being honest, still did a little bit. After some time, though, Corrin realized most people were either too busy with their own matters to care, or never did anything beyond stare. It helped too that the one person who said something ended up with a bloody nose, and above all else, it made Corrin feel good to be able to share that kind of affection with someone.

 

“Relax, I’m looking out for us,” Rhajat murmured, resting her head against Corrin’s arm a brief second.

 

“I am relaxed.”

 

“No, you’re not. You’re tense,” Rhajat replied. “Not as tense as you used to be, though, and that’s good.”

 

“Well, I guess some witch must be casting a relaxation spell on me,” Corrin smirked, giving Rhajat’s hand a little squeeze and trying to relax.

 

“Why Corrin,” Rhajat purred. “I didn’t know you wanted me to get some magick involved. You know, there are some spells that involve very… intimate rituals.”

 

Corrin blushed. “Rhaj!” They hadn’t gone there just yet, but Gods, even the thought of it… “I didn’t even know you could do something like that…”

 

She threw her head back and cackled. “I like to keep some things secret. Makes for a better surprise.”

 

Corrin smiled warmly. “Well I trust you.”

 

“Good,” Rhajat grinned, seeming to walk even a little bit confidently alongside Corrin. 

 

Before too long, they would arrive just outside the tea house. Glancing in the window, Corrin could see her sisters had already gotten a table, and had set a seat aside for her. Corrin looked over at her girlfriend. “Well, this is the place.”

 

“So soon? How disappointing…” Rhajat moved in front of Corrin, draping her arms around her neck. “So I’ll see you soon?”

 

“Of course you will. I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting.” Corrin smiled, glancing into the window nervously.

 

“Then don’t keep me waiting now,” Rhajat grinned wickedly.

 

Taking a deep breath, Corrin leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the lips. She really hoped none of her sisters had seen…

 

Rhajat just smirked. “Acceptable. I’ll speak to you soon.” Letting go, she started on her way down the block. Corrin lingered for a moment outside. She did like Rhajat. A lot. There were just some places she wasn’t ready to be so open about what was going on between them. After a few moments, Corrin took a deep breath and entered the teahouse.

 

“Corrin! My darling little sister!” She had scarcely gotten into the door before getting crushed by a hug from her older sister. “You’re five minutes late. If it had been any longer I would have been so upset…”

 

“S-sorry Camilla,” Corrin replied sheepishly.

 

“Geeze Camilla, go easy on her. We haven’t even gotten our tea yet!” Hinoka’s voice rang out from the table.

 

Taking the opportunity to breathe as Camilla’s hug loosened ever so slightly, she looked over to her other big sister. “Hey Hinoka, how a- GEEZE!” Corrin’s mouth hung open at what looked to be a very impressive black eye. “Was that from last night?”

 

Hinoka frowned. “It’s not that bad, is it? Well, I’m still the champion, so I guess it was worth it! You didn’t see the fight?”

 

Corrin shook her head. “Hans refuses to pay for TVs for the bar.”

 

“W-well, you should still be more careful, big sister. I-it could have been a lot worse…” Sakura looked up nervously from her teacup, before smiling and waving at Corrin.

 

“Well that’s why once we’re done med school, she’ll have the two best doctors in her corner!”” Elise chirped. “We might be just starting, but just you wait!”

 

Camilla giggled as she finally let Corrin go. “Aren’t you enthusiastic, my dear Elise!” Her glance almost immediately went back to Corrin, though. “Now, who was that woman you were with outside?”

 

Corrin went pale. “W-who?”  _ Gods! Just how much did she see? _

 

“The one you were talking to, my dear,” Camilla smiled.

 

Corrin tried not to look too relieved. If Camilla had seen anything more than that, she wasn’t letting on. “Oh… um, she’s just a friend.”

 

Camilla paused for a moment, before nodding and smiling, seeming to accept the answer. “I see. Well then, tea should be here soon, then. Come join us!”

 

Corrin smiled, and made her way to her seat.  _ Sorry, Rhajat. One day... _

\---

Rhajat: i miss you

 

Corrin: I think this is the fourth time you’ve told me that.

 

Rhajat: and its the fourth time its true

 

Corrin rolled her eyes, but smiled despite herself. Rhajat’s affection could be a bit overwhelming, especially since she rarely if ever took a break from texting Corrin, but her heart still fluttered a little bit every time she got a new text from her. Especially on Saturdays, when any respite from the rush of customers was a welcome diversion. Smiling again as she heard the notification sound, she glanced back down at her phone.

 

Rhajat: i should show up

 

Rhajat: make things more interesting there

 

Corrin: Yeah, and Hans will kill me if he catches me making out on the job.

 

Rhajat: making out?

 

Rhajat: im on my way

 

Giggling, Corrin put her phone away as she heard the bell for the next order. The next hour or so would go by in a blur, with order after order coming in and all of the tables being completely filled. Her feet ached terribly, but she pushed through it. After all, it was only a few more hours until she got to see Rhajat again.

 

Then she saw Iago making his way to his usual table, and a pit formed in the bottom of her stomach. Things were stressful enough in busy times without that creep making his presence known. Still, she knew what she had to do. If she didn’t, Hans would just yell at her and make her do it anyways.

 

Putting on a smile, she headed over to Iago, grabbing a water jug from the bar to fill a glass for him. “Hey there! Good to see you again. Can I get you started with some drinks?”

 

Iago shook his head. “Water is fine. I am more in the mood for an appetizer tonight. The dry ribs.”

 

Corrin blinked. She was expecting some sort of inappropriate comment or behavior. Still, if Iago just wanted to order and leave her alone, she certainly wasn’t going to have any complaints. “All right! I’ll get your order in right away.” She even smiled a bit as she turned to head to the kitchen. Maybe he had finally gotten bored of tormenting her? Maybe she could actually stand to talk briefly to the guy?

 

“By the way…” Corrin felt a hand moving up her thigh and cupping her ass. Looking back in horror, Iago was grinning the most disgusting grin. She felt as though she was going to vomit. “If you make sure you’re quick on the ribs. I may reward you.”

 

Disgusted, she turned her head and immediately went to the back. Her breathing was heavy and her body was shaking. Customer service or not, why should anyone have to tolerate that kind of treatment? For so long he had treated her like a piece of meat, and nothing got done about him. Was the money he spent on food really so valuable that Hans had to keep letting him in?  _ Gods, I’ll pay him the damned money myself if it will keep that disgusting monster away from me!  _ She could scarcely bring herself to turn the order in, she was so shaken by just how far he had gone. She was about ready to walk out of the restaurant right then and there.

 

Then came a blood-curdling scream from the front of house. “M-MERCY!”

 

Running back out to the restaurant floor, Corrin’s eyes widened in horror. Iago was soaking wet, looking like he was wearing his drink, and was bleeding from the nose. He was caught in some sort of armlock, one of his fingers bent back at an unnatural angle. Standing there, pulling it back, was Rhajat.

 

Corrin just stared.  _ She actually came?! _

 

“If you ever lay one hand on her again, even one finger,” Rhajat snarled, jerking his arm for emphasis. “I will break your finger, and every other bone in your body. Slowly. Do you understand me?!”

 

“Please! Someone help!” Iago cried out, nearly sobbing. As much as Corrin got a sense of satisfaction of seeing Iago so pathetic, so powerless, all she could think about was what Hans would do if he knew  _ why _ Rhajat was doing this.

 

“Then get out!” Rhajat barked, shoving him to the ground before releasing her grip. Iago stumbled getting back to his feet, and took off for the door in the blink of an eye.

 

“Rhajat!” Corrin whispered sharply, closing the distance between them. “How the hell did you get here? And what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

Rhajat looked almost offended by Corrin’s reaction. “You mentioned the name of your restaurant, and I wanted to see you. Then I saw what he did to you through the window, and I wanted to make sure he would never, ever do it again.”

 

Corrin thought she was going to pop a blood vessel. “Do you not understand why you can’t do what you did?”

 

“No, I don’t,” Rhajat replied, her voice lowering. “I was helping you.”

 

“Helping?!” Corrin shot back. She was about to start yelling right then and there, before she realized that this probably wasn’t the best place for it “Okay. Let’s talk about this outside, now.”

 

Rhajat blinked, clearly confused, but made her way outside. Corrin followed shortly after, making sure to let the other waitresses know that she was going on her break. By the time she looked over to Rhajat again, she had calmed somewhat, but was still furious with her. “Okay. The nonstop calling and texting? Fine, but to show up at my work like this and start going after my customers? Rhajat, you’re going too far!”

 

“So what am I supposed to do?” Rhajat asked, her voice staying low. “He looked like he was hurting you. You’ve told me that no one at your work does anything about him, and I care about you.”

 

“I didn’t ask you to get involved,” Corrin replied coldly. “You didn’t need to come, and you didn’t need to get involved in my business.”

 

“Hmph. Is that what I should have said when I was about to get robbed?”

 

“That was different!”

 

“How?” Rhajat snapped. “I saw something wrong, and I stepped in. What you did is no different.”

 

“Rhajat, was me doing that possibly going to get you fired? Lose you your store? Because as much as I hate Iago, I can’t afford to lose this job!”

 

“The job isn’t good enough for you!” Rhajat fired back. “Not if you have to be treated like this. I can see things Corrin, and I can see what you can do.”

 

Corrin laughed humorlessly, not knowing how else she could possibly react to something like that. “This is my actual life, Rhajat. You’re seriously going to try to justify yourself with your stupid party tricks and superstition?”

 

Rhajat winced as though she was in pain. “Is… that really what you think?”

 

Corrin paused for a moment, and began to feel a bit sick. As angry as she was, and as much as she believed she was right to be angry, she knew she had gone too far with that comment. Even if she didn’t believe, Corrin knew how important that was to Rhajat. 

 

“Rhaj, I’m…” Corrin sighed. “We need to talk about this another time. I’m just so stressed and angry right now, an-”

 

Rhajat scoffed. “And I’m not?”

 

“We both are,” said Corrin, trying to remember to take deep breaths. “I can’t talk about this now, though. Just let me get back to work.”

 

Rhajat averted her gaze, hiding behind her bangs the way she did when she was anxious or uncomfortable. Under the streetlights, though, Corrin could still see the light reflecting off the tears in her eyes. “Fine.”

 

“Okay. Goodnight, Rhajat.” Corrin had scarcely gotten the words out before Rhajat had turned away and started walking down the street. Corrin sighed and leaned against the wall, trying her best to fight the tears that were welling up in her own eyes. The past month had been so good, Corrin didn’t want to give up just yet, but she wasn’t certain she could handle the darker side of Rhajat’s intensity.  _ Not to mention how she thinks I need her to decide what’s good enough for me… _

 

At the same time, Corrin knew too well the will to act when someone was in trouble. If Rhajat was getting harassed at her bookstore, could Corrin actually say that she wouldn’t have done the same thing?

 

She shook her head and tried to put the thoughts out of her mind. It wasn’t a question she was willing or able to answer right now. Pulling out her phone, Corrin looked up Camilla’s number in her contacts.

 

Corrin: Hey sis, having a rough night. Can I come over after work?

 

Camilla: :( OMG of course sweetie!!! U just tell me when ur off and ill come get u!

 

Corrin: I’m working until close. I know it’s late

 

Camilla: Dont u worry baby sister, ill be there <3 <3 <3

 

Corrin: Thanks, big sister :)

 

Sighing, Corrin put her phone away, and headed back inside. It was going to be a very long shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long to update! While I can't say the last of this fic will come fast, I'm hoping it will come faster than it has been. Thanks for reading, and for sticking with it! <3


	5. Heart To Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident at work, Corrin opens up to Camilla about the night she's had, as well as some other things. The next day, she tries to make things right with Rhajat.

“So, dear, are you going to fill your sister in about what happened?”

 

Corrin blinked, still resting her head against the car window and gazing out at the downtown lights. She was still too worked up over everything that had taken place to even think of sleeping, but she was also too exhausted to be completely present. She turned her head to look over at Camilla, momentarily impressed by how well put together she managed to look with a jacket thrown over her nightgown. “Sorry?”   
  
“It sounded like something bad happened,” Camilla frowned. “Is there someone who needs to be punished?”

 

“No!” Corrin immediately regretted how abrupt that sounded, but the last thing she wanted was to have more people deciding to look out for her. “Sorry,” she sighed, slumping back in her seat.” “I guess… well, do you know that one creep who comes in all the time that I told you about?”

 

Camilla nodded, continuing to frown. “Has he been misbehaving again?”

 

“That’s kind of an understatement. He tried to grope me.”

 

Something strange happened with Camilla’s face at that moment. The frown disappeared from her face, replaced with a smile. Unlike the one she usually wore around Corrin, this one was… unsettling. It was lacking in any sort of warmth whatsoever, and dripping with malice. “Corrin, dear, are you certain he’s not in need of any kind of punishment?”

 

“As it happens, no,” Corrin replied, turning her attention to the passing downtown sights once more. “Someone beat you to it. Likely broke his nose, and threatened to break his fingers.”

 

“Oh my!” Camilla giggled a bit at Corrin’s explanation, only adding to her uneasiness. “I certainly hope everything worked out okay for your hero…”   
  
“In a way.” Corrin was silent for a moment as she thought about how much she should be saying to Camilla. “I called in a favor from one of the other girls, and we told Hans he tried to grope her, and that she was just hitting him back. Turns out he actually gives a shit if it could affect his bottom line, so he didn’t call the police and told Iago to leave.”

 

The two of them pulled up to a red light, and Camilla turned to look at Corrin. Her expression was one of concern, and a bit of confusion. “Isn’t this a good thing, then? I’d think you’d be happy to see someone so disgusting finally receive their just rewards.”

 

“Well I’m not feeling bad for Iago, if that’s what you mean.”

 

“Then what’s bothering you, my dear?” Camilla was never one to let things go, especially when it came to her family. In this case, though, there were certain things Corrin was terrified for Camilla to know. She knew she’d have to tread carefully.

 

“So, Camilla, let’s say you had a really good friend. You talk a lot, even at work, and make an offhanded comment about them visiting. Then not only do they actually show up, they decide to take a problem you’ve been having into their own hands, not realizing they could actually makes things way harder for you.”

 

Camilla nodded. “Is there more?”

 

“So then imagine you’re telling your friend this, and they say that you’re too good for your work, you can be doing better things, and even though that’s really nice and beautiful, and you know she cares about you, they need to realize it’s your decision to make.”

 

By now Camilla had a very smug smirk on her face. “It’s the girl that was outside the tea house, isn’t it?”

 

Corrin sat up straight in her seat, feeling suddenly very tense. “W-what?”

 

“Your  _ friend _ ,” Camilla continued, putting a rather uncomfortable emphasis on the word “friend”.

 

“Well, w-why’s that important?” Corrin looked right out the window again.

 

“Because my sweet little sister has a crush!”

 

“Th-that’s!” Corrin’s cheeks were growing warmer and warmer. “I-I don’t even l-like -”

 

“Come now, Corrin,” Camilla replied a calm voice. “Your big sister already knows.”

 

“YOU WHAT?!” Corrin’s jaw hung open as she stared at Camilla, and wondered how possible it would be for her to just roll out of the car into the street. The light had just turned green again, so they hadn’t picked up that much speed.

 

Camilla just giggled. “I had my suspicions when nothing happened between you and that Silas boy. Then there was the time you didn’t clear your history when I borrowed your laptop.”

 

“Gods, kill me…” Corrin buried her face in her hands, thoroughly embarrassed. Somehow this night had gone from bad to worse. “L-look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, it’s n-not that-”

 

“Dear Corrin,” Camilla interrupted. She could feel the car pull over come to a stop, and her big sister’s hand resting on her shoulder. “Don’t ever think you need to apologize to me, darling. The decision to tell is yours alone, and you don’t owe that to anyone. I just wonder if I had been more loving, if you might not have felt you had to hide…”

 

Corrin looked up. A soft, warm smile was on Camilla’s face. “S-so you’re okay with me being… um… lesbian?”

 

“Of course I am!” Camilla leaned forward as best she could with the seatbelt, and pulled Corrin into a tight hug, and she was no longer able to hold it back. Everything from her anger at work, her mixed feelings about Rhajat, and sense of relief at Camilla’s acceptance came out as she sobbed into Camilla’s shoulder, tears streaming down her face. She felt Camilla pat her back as she cried, losing track of just how long she remained like that. When she finished, Corrin felt about ten pounds lighter, the storm of emotions having given way to a sense of calm.

 

She smiled weakly. “Thanks, Camilla…”

 

Camilla returned the smile. “Of course, darling. Though I have to say while I stand by everything I said, I’m a bit surprised you didn’t come to me sooner.”

 

Corrin sniffled and wiped her eyes. “What do you mean?”

 

Camilla laughed. “Dear, when you came home to visit from university, you didn’t think the women I was with were just roommates, did you?”

 

Corrin blinked, dabbing at her eyes with her sleeve again. “They weren’t?” A moment of silence passed as the realization dawned on her. “Oh gods, they weren’t!”

 

Camilla giggled. “See why I’m surprised, dear?”

 

Corrin nodded, and laughed a bit despite herself. She felt a bit silly now, even though she knew there was no reason to. “I do.”

 

“It’s also why I know that whenever you’re ready to tell the rest of the family, you’ll be just as loved and accepted as you’ve always been.”

 

Corrin sniffled. “Geeze Camilla, you’re going to make me cry again…”

 

“Sorry, dear.”

 

“It’s okay! It’s a good cry,” Corrin replied with a smile. “So, now that we, um, both know, I’m wondering what I should do about my… girlfriend.” It felt at once strange yet comfortable to describe her that way to her family.

 

“Mmm. What’s her name?”

“Rhajat.”

 

“That’s a cute name,” Camilla mused. “How does she make you feel?”

 

“Honestly? Outside of tonight… really good. She can be kind of overwhelming sometimes, but when I’m with her, I know I’m cared about. I know I’m safe. That she’d protect me no matter what I was facing.” Corrin sighed. “The more I think about it… the thing I hated most of all about Iago was people’s silence. The other customers, other workers, Hans, they could all see how disgusting he was, but they let him get away with everything. Rhajat… Rhajat cared enough to step in. To do  _ something. _ ” She felt the corners of her mouth turning upward as she continued. “Not to mention she’s done so much for herself despite the trouble she’s had, and even if she can be a bit weird, beneath that she’s a wonderful person. No,” she stopped herself. “Being a bit weird is one of the things that makes her a wonderful person.”

 

“That’s not something easy to find, Corrin.” Camilla smiled softly. “Honestly, I think she has a point. Not only do I think I’d do the same if I were there, you deserve so much more than to toil away your days for people too foolish to truly appreciate you.”

 

“But what else can I do?” Corrin sighed again. “I have to make a living somehow.”

 

“I know, dear. I also know you have two families who love you with all their hearts, who would help you pursue whatever you wanted. That’s something not many people have.”

 

Corrin was silent for a while then before she responded. “I… I don’t even know what I want to do. I’ve been so focused on what I’ve had to do I’ve never had a chance to give it some thought.”

 

“Perhaps it’s time, then.” Camilla’s smile widened a bit. “As for your darling Rhajat, you should speak with her. She sounds like she’s almost good enough for my sister.” She giggled a bit.

 

Corrin smiled. “I think I’ll text her tomorrow. And hey,” She leaned in to give Camilla another a hug. “Thanks, big sister. For everything.”

 

“You’re welcome!” Camilla hugged her back tightly. “I’ll always be here for you, you know.”

 

“I know.”

\--

The next night at work should have been easy for Corrin. After all, with Iago gone she only had to deal with the usual rude customers at worst. All she could think about, though, was heading to the bookstore after work. The only response she had gotten from Rhajat when she texted her was “ok”. None of the usual excitement or banter that usually accompanied their texts. Corrin could feel anxiety welling up as she finished her shift and started on the walk to Rhajat’s.

 

_ She’s probably still upset about what I said. Is she even going to want to talk to me? I hope she’ll at least hear me out… _

 

Before long Corrin was staring at the front door, suddenly very focused on the font-choice for the open sign. The warm lighting spilled out from the entryway onto the street, and the faint smell of incense wafted outside. She took a deep breath. Then another. Then finally, she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

  
The familiar scent of incense grew stronger as she entered. The overcrowded shelves and tacky decorations were the same as they always were. 

 

An unfamiliar woman’s voice came from the direction of the counter. “Excuse me, but are these braids really sage?”

 

“No. I went to a field to grab random grass and rubber band it together.” Corrin recognized that voice, and turned to see Rhajat in a conversation with a customer.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I mean it’s not like I care about having a reputation for doing things right,” Rhajat deadpanned with a shrug. The woman dropped the braid on the table and stormed out past Corrin in response.

 

“Hey, um, Rhaj?”

 

Rhajat suddenly looked over at Corrin, and then down on the counter almost immediately. “Hi.” An awkward silence followed. “I’m usually not shitty to my customers like that. I’m just not feeling good.”

 

Corrin nodded, and slowly approached Rhajat. “It’s fine. We all have our days.”

 

“Mm.” 

 

Rhajat was scrunched over, looking like she was trying to disappear behind her bangs.A glance down at her hands revealed she was nervously gripping the counter top. Corrin frowned. She knew Rhajat had a tendency to be anxious. Corrin hated that she was the cause of that anxiety. Right now she wanted nothing more than to pull her into a hug, but she kept her distance for now. “Listen, Rhajat, I-”

 

“I’m sorry.” The words were surprisingly loud coming from Rhajat.

 

“Rhaj?”

 

“You were right. I went too far showing up, and it’s not my place to tell you what you should or shouldn’t be doing.” Rhajat’s voice got smaller and meeker as she continued. “I thought about when you protected me that one night, and I thought I was doing the same. All I did was go too far. It’s what I do every time I get attached. I don’t want to let go and then I mess things up.” She took a few deep breaths, and her hands faintly shook. “So I’m sorry. I won’t do it again And if you’re still mad, then I deserve it.”

 

Corrin was quiet for a while then. Even after her talk with Camilla, she still felt that Rhajat really had gone too far. Perhaps she  _ should _ have still been mad at her. Yet at the same time a thought lingered at the back of Corrin’s mind, and she knew she wouldn’t get any peace until she voiced it.

 

“You know, I would have done the same.”

 

“What?” Rhajat’s head snapped up suddenly, blue-gray eyes gazing straight into Corrin’s.

 

“If I saw someone touching you… hurting you like that? I’d want to kill them. Even if it’s only been a month, gods, Rhaj, I care about you a lot.” Corrin leaned over on the counter. “I know I’d want to look out for you, and honestly, I’m so, so grateful that you were looking out for me.” Smiling a bit, she reached out for Rhajat’s hand, grasping it softly yet firmly. “Some of what happened, yeah, that was going too far. As much as I’m glad you think I’m capable of more, this is still my life to live, and my choice to make.”

 

“I know…” Rhajat murmured, her gaze moving downward again. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Apology accepted,” Corrin replied with a slight smile, giving her hand a squeeze. “We’re both going to make mistakes. It’s just what happens. What matters is what we do after those mistakes, and I know I’d be a lot happier if I was figuring that out with you around.” Leaning forward further, Corrin tilted Rhajat’s chin up. Her thick black eyeliner had started to run ever so slightly at the corners, contrasting with her pale skin. Her dark red lips were pressed tightly together, yet hopefully curled up slightly at the edges. Corrin could feel warmth and affection welling up in her chest as she looked over that beautiful face. Her eyelids fluttering closed, she leaned in for a kiss. 

 

Corrin made a small noise as she felt hands grab tightly onto the collar of her blouse and yank her into a deep, passionate kiss. It was at once desperate, loving, and yet relieved. She hummed softly against Rhajat’s lips as her body began to relax, letting her dictate the pace. Her hands moved to rest on Rhajat’s bare shoulders, relishing in how soft she was to the touch. Meanwhile one of Rhajat’s hands moved up through Corrin’s hair, gently urging her to continue the kiss by pulling her forward.

 

When the two finally broke the kiss, Corrin was practically gasping for air. Her face was flushed, and her lips tingled where Rhajat had been. She took a moment to straighten out the collar on her blouse before looking over to a very satisfied Rhajat.

 

“So…” a still somewhat breathless Rhajat began. “Does this mean we’ve made up?”

 

Corrin giggled as she fixed her hair. “Honestly? Not just yet.” Rhajat looked as though she had been slapped for a moment, and Corrin immediately felt her stomach drop. “No, no! It’s not you! It’s me! I still owe you an apology.”

 

A sense of relief appeared on Rhajat’s face, but soon subsided to confusion. “Why do you owe  _ me _ an apology?”

 

“Because when I was upset, I said something that I really regret,” Corrin began, the smile slowly fading as she continued. “I put down what you believe in, and what you do here. I remember you had told me how much you appreciated that I didn’t look down on you even if I was skeptic, and I know I betrayed that trust.” She reached out again for Rhajat’s hand. “So I’m sorry.”

 

Rhajat shook her head. “I still don’t know why you’re sorry. If that’s what you believe, that’s what you believe. I can’t expect you to think it’s important.”

 

“You’re right, but it doesn’t matter whether I think it’s important or not. What matters is that you think it’s important.” Corrin’s expression softened as she leaned in once more. “I never want to be someone who makes you feel ashamed of who you are or what you’re passionate about. If anything I want to learn more about it, because I know it’s something special to you.”

 

Rhajat blinked. She looked for all the world like she truly didn’t know how to respond. “Corrin… I… thank you.” A slight blush formed on her cheeks as she chewed idly on her thumbnail. “It means a lot to hear you say that.”

 

“Well I mean it,” Corrin replied quickly, lifting Rhajat’s hand up to give it a quick kiss, earning a happy sigh from her. The two lingered in the moment for a while longer, not exchanging any words but enjoying the other’s presence, and the warmth of each other’s hand.

 

“It’s getting late,” Rhajat finally spoke.

 

“Well, maybe I’m okay staying a bit later,” Corrin replied.

 

“Well then,” she began. A sly smirk was on her face, but Corrin could feel the slight trembling of her hands. “Would you like to continue the conversation upstairs?”

 

Corrin tilted her head. “What’s upstairs.”

 

“It’s where I live.”

 

“Oh. Ohhhhhh.” Corrin paused for a moment. “OH!”

 

Rhajat cackled, and gave her hand a squeeze. “What do you say? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, but I’d love to keep you in my clutches a while longer…”

 

Corrin could feel her breath get heavier. She could scarcely believe that something like this was even happening.  _ Maybe she’s just trying to be polite?  _ She almost slapped herself at that thought. Finally, she nodded enthusiastically to Rhajat. “Yeah. I think I’d like to stay in your clutches a little bit longer.

 

Rhajat gave her a wicked grin, and pointed to the front door. “Do me a favor. Flip around the open sign. Lock the door. Then join me in my lair.” With that Rhajat practically skipped to the stairs, charging up there rather enthusiastically.

 

As Corrin moved to lock up, she could feel tension inside her. This was all such new territory for her. With Rhajat, ironically, it seemed less scary, though.

 

Flipping the sign to “Closed”, Corrin hurried upstairs to follow.


	6. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin learns a bit more about Rhajat on their first night together, and provides moral support for the first time Rhajat meets her family.

It was four in the morning and Corrin still hadn’t gotten any sleep.

 

For once, though, that wasn’t a bad thing.

 

Corrin laid on her back, practically sinking into the mattress. Velvety-soft black sheets, adorned with a moon and stars pattern, only added to the feeling of inescapable comfort. A faint black light provided some illumination in the room, setting various framed photographs of pin-up models, old fortune telling posters, and macabre scenes aglow. The aroma of Jasmine incense permeated the room, mingling with lavender perfume and the faint scent of sweat. 

 

Next to her, laying on her side and propped up on an elbow, was Rhajat. Black nails traced up and down the length of Corrin’s arm. Turning her head, Corrin felt a smile come to her face as she saw the slight wrinkling of Rhajat’s nose and her intent gaze. She took a bit of time to admire the contrast in their bodies. Rhajat was short, slight, and thin, a contrast to Corrin’s sturdier, more athletic build. It meant Rhajat was able to fit just perfectly against her, as though she had always belonged in Corrin’s arms.

 

“And just what are you looking at?” Corrin asked, a hint of teasing in her voice.

 

Rhajat’s reply was almost instantaneous. “Everything.” A bit of a smirk crossed her lips. “Those work clothes you wear do you a disservice,” she went on, her fingers moving to Corrin’s abs. She giggled a bit as Rhajat traced the shape of them. “It’s unfair to keep all this hidden…”

 

Corrin giggled a bit more. “Well, perhaps it’s for the best. Maybe there’s only one person I want to see all that.”

 

She felt Rhajat suddenly yank her a bit closer. There was surprising strength in those slender arms. “Good. Because you’re mine.”

 

“I’m yours,” Corrin confirmed, moving her head to kiss Rhajat tenderly. The two had shared plenty of kisses that night, but this was the slowest and softest of them. Rhajat made quiet, needy noises as she pressed further against Corrin’s lips, and the feeling of nothing getting in between them made it feel all the more special. Intimate.

 

“Mmmm… delightful.” Rhajat practically purred as she nuzzled in to Corrin’s shoulder. “You’re no longer allowed to leave.”

 

“I’ll have to get up eventually, you know. Work. Food. At the very least the bathroom.”

 

“Hmph. Do you have to be so reasonable about it?” Rhajat pouted, squeezing her a bit tighter.

 

“Sorry Rhaj,” Corrin giggled, giving her a kiss on her forehead. Her fingers played with Rhajat’s long, silky hair, earning yet more purring from her. “So can I ask you a question?”

“Speak.”

 

“When you decided to drop out and open a store like this, was it scary at all?”

 

“Hah! I thrive in the realms of fear.”

 

Corrin rolled her eyes a bit, and chuckled. “Yes, very dark and mysterious of you. But really.”

 

“Hm. It was.” A period of silence followed.

 

“Rhaj?” Corrin poked her a bit with her foot. “Are you going to elaborate?”

 

“Fiiiiine.” Corrin could feel Rhajat’s breath on her skin as she huffed.”Yeah. My parents couldn’t give up the farm, and it’s not like I had any friends, so the whole thing was on my own. A whole lot of nights of planning, ordering, organizing, entirely on my own. It was…” Rhajat’s voice trailed off into mumbling.

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

“No, I didn’t.” Corrin gently nuzzled the top of Rhajat’s head. “What was it?”

 

Rhajat grumbled unintelligibly in response.

 

Sighing, Corrin’s fingertips drifted down to the sides of Rhajat’s stomach. “Look, all you have to do is tell me..”

 

Rhajat growled, and looked up at Corrin with narrowed eyes. “Don’t you dare…”

 

“Dare do what?” She gave Rhajat an innocent look.

 

“You know damn well what!”

 

Corrin blinked. “I’m certain I don’t. Oh wait, did you mean...  this?” With that her fingers started moving against Rhajat’s stomach, earning a loud squeal.

 

“CORRIN! I’LL HEX YOU SO HARD!” She managed to get out between giggling fits.

 

By now Corrin was laughing too. “Come on, Rhajat, you know what you need to do…”

 

“ALL RIGHT! IT WAS LONELY!”

 

Corrin stopped at that, smiling at Rhajat. “There, was that so hard?”

 

“I swear to the dark gods, Corrin…” Rhajat pouted and rolled over, turning away from Corrin.

 

“Oh, come on Rhaj.” Corrin slid over to Rhajat, hugging her from behind and giving her a few kisses on her shoulder. “It was just some playing.”

 

“Hmph. I don’t play.”

 

Corrin cleared her throat. “All right. I’m very sorry, my very serious, very beautiful, evil queen.” She made sure to punctuate each pause with more kisses, earning a smile from Rhajat despite her best efforts to find it.

 

“Very well. You are forgiven.”

 

Corrin giggled, and planted one last kiss on Rhajat’s cheek for good measure. “But yeah… lonely?”

 

Rhajat sighed. “I know. I’m supposed to be all dark, and mysterious, and prefer being alone and away from everyone. And you, know, I do like having time to myself. Sometimes other people are so damned exhausting to be around. So many of them never stop talking, even when they don’t have anything of value to say, and they love rushing to judgments about other people.” A brief silence followed, before Rhajat continued, her voice noticeably softer. “That doesn’t mean I ever wanted to be completely alone. I wish I actually was better at talking, making friends, and all those things. I’d have to hide parts of myself if I did ever want to try, though. What makes me me… drives people away.” Rhajat turned her head back a bit to look up at Corrin. She seemed calm, but there was a certain sadness in her eyes. “Sorry. That went on too long.”

 

:”Not at all…” Corrin moved her hand up to caress Rhajat’s cheek, smiling a bit as she leaned in to the touch. ”I think you’re wrong though. I don’t think you’d need to try and deny who you are if you wanted to make friends and reach out to people.”

 

Rhajat gave her a skeptical look. “That’s sure been working out great for me so far.”

 

“Well, you’re currently in bed with your girlfriend. I’d say that worked out pretty good, Rhaj.”

 

“Bah. What did I say about being reasonable?”

 

Corrin laughed, and hugged her a bit tighter. She couldn’t get enough of Rhajat tonight, it seemed. “I have an idea. And you can say no if you hate it.”

 

“Very well. Speak.”

 

“Once a week, me and my sisters get together for some tea and snacks. It’s at the place you walked me to that one time.”

 

“I see. Go on.”

 

“Well, maybe you could come and join us one day?” She grinned. “My sisters are all great, and I’m sure they’d love you! Plus it would be more people you can talk to, and start feeling more comfortable with.”

 

What followed after was an extended, awkward silence. Rhajat had turned her head away, and Corrin was beginning to feel worried. “Rhaj?” She asked after a minute had passed.

 

She took a deep breath before responding. “You… you actually want me to meet your family?”

 

“Well, of course,” Corrin replied, her tone matter of fact. “You talked about wanting to connect with more people, my sisters are special to me, and you’re special to me too, so it just seemed like a good fit.”

 

“I see. I’m just surprised, honestly.” Rhajat sighed before rolling around to face Corrin again.”I had never thought anyone would see me and want me to meet their family.”

 

“I do, though.” Corrin leaned in to kiss her forehead. “I think you’re incredible, and I want to share you with the other people in my life. What do you say?”

 

Rhajat looked to be in thought a moment, before resting her head on her spot on Corrin’s shoulder. “I would. Very much so.”

 

Corrin smiled warmly, and hugged her close. “Good.”

\---

As they neared the tea house, Corrin could feel Rhajat’s grip on her hand tightening. It almost made her fingers ache. “Everything okay, Rhajat?”

 

“Yes,” she replied curtly, not looking over to Corrin. “Just nervous.”

 

“It’s okay, you don’t have anything to be nervous about…” Corrin smiled reassuringly at her.

 

“Yet still I am. It’s quite the fascinating phenomenon,” she snarked.

 

“Sorry,” Corrin replied, giving Rhaj’s hand a gentle squeeze. “That really wasn’t very helpful. Let’s try that again. You’re wonderful, and they’ll see that. On the chance that they don’t, I’ll have your back. If you really need to get out of there, nudge my ankle with your foot three times, and I’ll make up an excuse for us to leave. No questions asked.”

 

“You… you would really go so far for me?”

 

“In a heartbeat,” Corrin replied almost instantly.

 

A genuine, warm smile came to Rhajat’s lips, and she took a deep breath. Corrin could feel her shift slightly closer to her. “Okay. I’m ready.”

 

Corrin returned her smile. “Let’s go.” With that, she walked up to the teahouse with Rhajat, and pushed the door open. Her four sisters were getting set up at the usual spot. Elise and Sakura were looking at the wall where they kept their various loose leaf blends, no doubt discussing what they were going to order today. Hinoka was sat at the usual table, blushing slightly as Camilla talked to her with a smug smile on her face. Much to Corrin’s delight, Azura had been able to make it, sitting at the table with Camilla and Hinoka, chuckling at their exchange.

It didn’t take more than a few seconds for Camilla to notice the two, and start frantically waving the two of them over. “Corrin! Darling!”

 

Checking briefly to see how Rhajat was doing, she ran over as soon as she was sure she was fine. She barely got a greeting out when she was crushed by a hug from Camilla. “C-camilla… hi…”   
  
“So glad to see you again!” Camilla squeezed a bit tighter before finally letting go.

 

“Thanks, Camilla,” Corrin smiled a bit, and then turned to Azura, pulling her in for a tight hug. “Azura! It’s been too long!” It really had been. Her music career was starting to take off, and between that and Corrin seeing Rhajat, they hadn’t seen each other nearly as much as they used to.

 

Azura smiled as she returned the hug. “Likewise, Corrin. I hope your work has been treating you well?”

 

“It’s… been treating me.” Corrin chuckled a bit. “What about you?”   
  


“Well, I just recorded a new demo, and I think there may be some interest.” Azura’s smile widened as she let go and told her good news. “I am meeting with a label later in the week, and hopefully I will have some good news then.”

 

“That’s already great news!” Corrin was gushing, though deep down she felt a pang of jealousy. She had always admired her cousin’s willingness to pursue a career in music, regardless of the risks that came with it.  _ If only I had the same courage… _

 

“Hey, don’t forget about me!” A voice interrupted her thoughts.

 

Corrin chuckled, and walked over to give Hinoka a hug. “Don’t worry! I haven’t forgotten about you!” Suddenly she found herself being clung onto by both Sakura and Elise.

“Corrin!” They called out practically in unison.

 

Corrin laughed. The greetings continued for a bit longer, with hugs being exchanged all around before she finally noticed Rhajat waiting just outside the group a little ways out, looking rather awkward. Once she finally had a chance, she walked over to Rhajat, and placed an arm around her. “So, um…. I… kind of have a big announcement.”

 

“Does it have anything to do with that girl?” Hinoka gave her a curious look.

 

Corrin gulped. Suddenly this was a lot harder than she had anticipated. Everyone’s eyes were on her, and all she could think of were the what ifs. Then she noticed Camilla smiling at her, encouraging her to go on. Then she felt Rhajat nestle a bit closer, reminding her that there was a very good reason she wanted to share the news. “So… um… this is Rhajat… and,” she paused and squeezed her hand. “She’s my girlfriend.”

 

“...Hi.” Rhajat added.

 

For a moment the silence was deafening. Azura and Hinoka looked genuinely surprised. Camilla was grinning, while the two younger sisters didn’t seem to have a reaction just y-

 

“Yay! Way to go big sister!” Elise cheered. “That’s so cool!”

 

“Y-yeah… that’s wonderful news,” Sakura added with a gentle smile. 

 

“I agree with them,” Azura added. “While this comes as a bit of a surprise to me, it’s a pleasant one.” She smiled genuinely. “I’m happy that you have someone who makes you happy.”

 

“Same here!” Hinoka chimed in. “As long as she doesn’t do anything to hurt you, this is great news in my book!”

 

“I never would do such a thing,” Rhajat chimed in, clinging onto Corrin protectively. Corrin could feel her cheeks burn at the gesture.

 

“Oh, you are such a darling thing, aren’t you?” Camilla gushed as she came up to the couple, squeezing them both in a big hug. Corrin was well used to it at this point. Rhajat, on the other hand, was practically squirming.   
  
“It’s… nice to meet you…” Rhajat spoke softly through gritted teeth. “Corrin, dear, you have such a lovely and touchy family…”

 

“She does indeed!” Camilla answered for Corrin, finally letting the two go. “I’m Camilla, her big sister. That adorable redhead over at the table is her other older sister, Hinoka!”

 

Hinoka’s face briefly matched the shade of her head. “C-Camilla!”

 

Corrin couldn’t help but giggle at that, moving to take a shaken Rhajat’s hand once she was sure the two were free from Camilla’s affections. “She was the MMA fighter in the family I told you about.”

 

“The one who taught you how to rough up the guy who tried to rob me?” Rhajat asked.

 

“The same!” Corrin grinned. Hinoka looked stunned, as though she was trying to decide between congratulating Corrin and cautioning her to be more careful.

 

Camilla giggled. “So dashing, my dear Corrin!”

 

“You know Camilla,” Corrin gestured to her with a smile. “At the back is my little sister Elise..”

 

“Hi!” Elise chirped, waving at Rhajat enthusiastically.

 

“Beside her is my little sister Sakura…”   
  


“H-hello…” Sakura smiled politely at Rhajat.

 

“And right here is my cousin Azura!”

 

“A pleasure to meet you,” she said with a smile, getting up to shake Rhajat’s hand.

 

“Same,” Rhajat replied briefly, looking around a bit nervously. 

 

Her expression didn’t go unnoticed by Corrin, who gave her hand a squeeze as the two found seats beside her at the table. “I also have four brothers, but they usually don’t come to tea with us. Xander, Ryoma, Leo, and Takumi.”

 

“Just how big is your family…” Rhajat murmured.

 

From there, Corrin and her family engaged in lively conversation, talking about their weeks, sharing stories about their friends, and some of the things they were planning. Corrin regularly checked in on Rhajat, smiling at her and putting an arm around her shoulder, but it was clear that she wasn’t quite comfortable in such a lively conversation. She slouched to hide her face behind her bangs, and leaned in to Corring almost defensively. It bugged her. She wanted Rhajat to get along with her family, but for that to happen, Rhajat actually needed to feel comfortable with her family.

It was then she got an idea. “Rhaj, why don’t you tell them about what you do?”

 

“What?”

 

“For a living,” Corrin clarified with a smile. “Like, Hinoka’s a fighter, Camilla teaches kindergarten, Sakura and Elise are in med school, Azura is a singer… what about you?”

 

Rhajat blinked. “I run a bookstore,” she replied in monotone.

 

“Oh? What kind of bookstore?” Asked Azura.

 

“Occult. I sell texts about magic, divination, demons… your usual light reading.” Rhajat explained.

 

“D-demons?” Sakura looked a bit nervous.

 

“It’s an area of interest for some. If it concerns you, knowledge of demons may help guard against them,” Rhajat replies, a faint smile on her face.

 

“Divination… that’s fortune telling, isn’t it?” Azura asked.

 

“It is. I even practice it a bit myself.”

 

“Really?!” Elise leaned in, a grin on her face. “Can you tell my fortune?!”

 

“How wonderful! I’d like to know mine as well,” Camilla chimed in.

 

“Mine too, if it’s no trouble.” Then Azura.

 

“I think I’d like it too…” Sakura added.

 

“Sounds like it could be fun. Count me in!” said Hinoka.

 

Rhajat blinked, as she looked at all of the others. They all seemed genuinely excited and interested. Corrin leaned in, resting her head slightly on Rhajat’s shoulder. “I hear you’re the best there is at it, Rhaj. I think it’d be great to see.”

 

Corrin met Rhajat with a smile when she turned to look at her. The smile she got in return was enough to let her know that she didn’t need to worry about Rhajat hiding away for this one.

 

“All right. I keep a tarot deck in my purse for just this purpose…” She smirked as she produced the pouch. “Who would like to be first?”

 

The couple shared a look as the others clamored for the honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to everyone who's supported this fic so far. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!
> 
> The next chapter will be an ending of sorts. I'll explain what I'm imagining when it's posted. For now, once again, thank you all so much <3


End file.
